Kirby/Canon
Kirby is a Kirby person who has been involved in numerous heroic duties such as saving the universe multiple times and the total annihilation of several people and their souls. Despite being regarded as a lazy individual (and to outsiders being simply a symbol of being mindless but cute), he is a surprisingly strong individual with greats leaps of intelligence.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HT5BG80aD-Y He can create a rocket ship in under 15 seconds in Mass Attack.] Kirby was divided into several Kirby's in that game, which means it's still the same person. Life Early life Though not fully confirmed, it's said that Kirby and his species respectively are a result of positive energy brought on to Void, as opposed to negative energy resulting in Dark Matter."No telling if it's true, but according to the ancient scrolls, Void Termina may rise again in other forms depending on whether positive or negative energy is gathered." -Void Soul "Void takes his first steps toward a new age. In place of tyrannical rage, will he find... naptime? Gentle breezes? Treats? He may even dream again... a dream of friends reunited!" -Void, Star Allies Kirby's birth location is unknown, but a breeze blew Kirby towards Popstar and into the country of Dream Land one day and he decided to live there."Our pink adventurer blew into Dream Land one day on a spring breeze. Since then, he's spent countless hours saving the day with his amazing abilities." -'Kirby and the Rainbow Curse' Adventuring life His first adventure began when King Dedede, self-proclaimed king of Dream Land, and his lackeys managed to steal the entire food supply of Dream Land in one night. Kirby flew to the adventure and defeated Dedede in a ring match, safely returning the planet's food supply with over half of it flying into the ocean.Kirby's Dream Land This was his first adventure; so he hadn't shown signs of being capable of copying someone's ability. In his next adventure, however, he has evolved his strength as to which he was capable of doing so. Kirby wasn't capable of dreaming, and the same was said to every citizen in Popstar. Dedede, in an attempt to stop Nightmare, broke the Fountain of Dreams' Star Rod into several pieces and told several of his acquaintances to keep them enclosed. Kirby never knew of his intentions and, forcefully returning each of the pieces back together, accidentally freed Nightmare from captivity. Kirby, with the help of the completed Star Rod, defeated Nightmare on the moon, his death causing an extreme explosion that left a gaping hole.Kirby's Adventure After the Fountain of Dreams was returned to normal, everyone on Popstar lived a peaceful life. That ended shortly, as all the stars in the sky have disappeared. The planet's population's morale declined immensely, as the lack of stars caused them all to suffer from depression. It was discovered that King Dedede was behind the theft of all of the stars, wanting to keep all of the stars for personal reasons. When all of the stars have been collected, Kirby faced King Dedede on in a fight. In Dedede's first mech, he attempted to push off Kirby to the sky below them. Kirby, using his golfing expertise (which is hurling his own body into oncoming danger), destroyed the mech and Dedede fled in the process. After that, Kirby went to work in restoring the stars back to their original place, though he did rearrange some stars in the shapes of his favorite things, such as parasols, himself, and the word "END".Kirby's Dream Course Kirby faced King Dedede once again, but on the Pinball Lands, a series of magical lands that looks to only function for ball-shaped people. Kirby morphed himself to become a ball, losing his limbs in the process. Despite this, it made him perfectly fit for the job. Kirby defeated each of the three main threats on the three Pinball Lands and squared off against Dedede. Kirby ended up victorious.Kirby's Pinball Land It's still unknown why anyone did all of this. A planet-wide catastrophe occurred again when Dark Matter has possessed King Dedede and stolen the rainbows that connect the Rainbow Islands. With the help of all of the Rainbow Drops Kirby had collected along with his new friends Rick the Hamster, Coo the Owl, and Kine the Ocean Sunfish, the drops formed together to form the Rainbow Sword. Kirby flew off to face one member of the Dark Matter, that member seemed to have been in charge of the whole operations, as the killing of him caused the rest of the Dark Matter to retreat from Popstar.Kirby's Dream Land 2 Sometime later, King Dedede steals the five Sparkling Stars and had them hidden inside his castle. Kirby flew up to Blockworld and conquered each area inside the natural satellite, taking out each henchman he found. In the end, the Sparkling Stars destroyed Dedede's castle on Blockworld and revealed a fountain was hidden inside of it.Kirby's Block Ball At another time, while resting, the rainbow-colored bird Dyna Blade flew past, accidentally cutting entire trees and mountains in half due to her speed. Obviously, this was a problem, so Kirby ventured off to hopefully fix what her problem is. It was discovered that Dyna Blade was searching for food for her recent youngsters, and so Kirby led them under Whispy Woods, who he then fed apples to. Soon enough, the birds learned to fly and both Kirby and Dyna Blade would be close allies in his next adventure. The masked knight kirby, Meta Knight, has had enough of Dream Land's lack of laws and the laziness of its citizens. He gathered his group the Meta-Knights and his flying ship the Halberd to fulfill his goals of abolishing this lazy lifestyle. Kirby, with the help of Dyna Blade, arrived at the scene, breaking apart the Halberd bit-by-bit until it could no longer stand. With one final showdown between Kirby and Meta Knight, Kirby came out victorious and escaped the Halberd, it crashing under the sea in disrepair for many years. Soon after, Marx secretly tricked the moon and sun up above to fight against each other, making the sky extremely annoying to look at. With the advise of Marx, Kirby had set out to seven planets to gather its power stars. In success, Kirby summoned in a Nova, a massive mechanical clock which can grant wishes. Before Kirby could make a wish, Marx betrayed Kirby and the entirety of Planet Popstar by wishing to dominate it. Kirby, with the help of the power stars formed into a Starship, flew off to destroy the Nova and Marx in the process. This worked, and the mechanical construction exploded with Marx being caught in the blast. Kirby returned home to sleep in bed after such a tiring day.Kirby Super Star Dark Matter soon returned to Planet Popstar, and Kirby sets off with his friends to rid his planet from Dark Matter. This time, Kirby assists several people who required help, such as Samus Aran who was searching for a Metroid that arrived on Popstar, or Professor Hector who was searching for R.O.B's missing parts. Because of all this helping, Kirby had retrieved Heart Stars: physical manifestations of gratitude. With enough Heart Stars, it all manifested itself into the Love-Love Stick. Kirby then squared off inside the Hyper Zone, the insides of massive clump of Dark Matter. He faced Zero, the leader of the Dark Matter. inside of it. Of course, Kirby defeated Zero and peace was restored to Planet Popstar.Kirby's Dream Land 3 For some strange reason, King Dedede shot down Mr. Star, causing him to shatter and his pieces to scatter across Dream Land. Kirby helped Mr. Star retrieve all of his missing pieces, causing him to become the most skilled "Star Stacker". This title is what caused Gryll to arrive to challenge Kirby in such a match. After the match, Kirby wishes Mr. Star farewell as he flies away with all of his pieces intact.Kirby's Super Star Stacker Personal life Kirby spends most of his time sleeping under trees and fishing. It is advised to hug Kirby. Not for your own safety and to establish trust, but because there is no reason not to. Kirby is extremely wealthy, this is due to him accidentally falling into a cave system filled with priceless treasure, such as the Triforce and a tire. Despite this wealth, Popstar does not seem to have any functional economy, so this amount of money looks to be completely useless. Still, it's a lot. Competitive spirit Like most citizens on Popstar, Kirby busies himself with a casual game of Avalanche. Though when playing, he is quite passionate, uncharacteristically insulting all of his opponents even before beginning to play. Kirby has even opened up an annual Avalanche tournament. Kirby then opened up the "Dream Land's Avalanche Competition" after months of organizing, Avalanche was a popular pastime puzzle game to the Popstar locales after all. The rules of the competition were simple: make your way to the Fountain of Dreams, if two players met each other they would have to fight each other in a game of Avalanche. In the end, two people will square off at the fountain of dreams, the winner will then recieve the "Dream Fountain Cup". On record, only one competition has taken place, with Kirby coming out as victor.Kirby's Avalanche, not sure if it's canon since it’s just a reskinned Puyo Puyo. Then again, Sonic Mania referenced their reskinned Puyo Puyo. Kirby also engaged in a wildely different form of competition simply called "Gourmet Race". This basic rules of Gourmet Races are to eat as much food as possible at a track while trying to reach the finish line first. There is also the "Megaton Punch" tournament, a tournament to see how strong someone's punch is. Kirby actively competes in the tournament, occasionally cracking the planet in half. Romance Kirby is not seeking for romantic partners, only settling for friends or best friends, preferably the latter. Kirby is too young for romance. References Category:Kirby Franchise